The invention relates to an improvement in the electrophotographic process.
To improve the reproduction of a continuous tone in an image reproduced by electrophotography, the placement of a dot screen on an imaging plane of an exposure optical system to divide the resulting image into dot patterns has been proposed. However, this approach is susceptible to moire effect and also suffers from a poor resolving power. The formation of a photosensitive member in a dot pattern avoids the problem of moire effect, but again involves a reduced resolving power. A further approach employs the etching of the conductive layer of the photosensitive member into very thin stripe form to disturb the electric spatial field during the transfer step, but this method involves technical difficulties and is expensive.